The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Terrors
by Adam1704
Summary: The Next Part of the Epic Saga, Enjoy [In Progress]


_**The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Terrors**_

''Three Thousand Years Ago, the Hero of Time Won against the evil Ganon and restored peace into Hyrule, The Hero of Time placed the Master sword back into the pedestal of time and left on another great Adventure, only afterwards Ganon returned and destroyed almost of all of hyrule, The Princess and her people prayed to the Gods to help them, it was then that hyrule was taken by a great sea swallowing all of the forest, 1000 years passed and the Hero of Time returned as his ancestor Ganon returned after being consumed by water and The Hero of Times Great Great Great Great etc Grandson slayed him and his evil power leaving him at the Bottom of the sea, another 1000 Years Passed and another reincarnation Of The Hero of Time awakened surrounded by what we now know twilight and aided by a Dark Creature of the twilight which we now though to be the Princess of Twilight, it is said that she was stranded in the twilight mirror which she broke herself, but before this Ganon had returned once more from Death only for another reincarnation of the Hero of Time to strike him down back into the fiery pits of Hell, A Thousand Years later there is finally peace in hyrule, no matter where may it be in the mountains, the castle, or the forest…''

''Adam are you listening'' Asked a Girl

''Huh?'' Asked Adam ''what you Mean Saria…''

''The Deku Trees Story'' Replied Saria

''Ye Adam'' Said a Fairy

''Navi Don't you start'' Chuckled Adam

''Ye well the Deku Trees telling you the Story of the Hero of Time'' Replied Navi Angrily

Adam Paused…

''So?'' Asked Adam

''So Listen'' Replied the other Green Fairy

''Tael?'' Asked Saria

''Oi you 4 shut up'' said a Boy

''Sorry Mido'' Said Adam Cocky

''What you say Adam'' Shouted Mido

''Mido'' Shouted the Deku Tree ''if you're going to interrupt my story then please leave…''

''Oh eh bu…''

''Now where was I…'' Said the Deku Tree….

''Oh Yes, it is said the Hero of Time was From the Forest and all his Reincarnations have also come from this Forest''

''Great Deku Tree?'' Asked Saria'' what did he look like? What was he called?'' Asked Saria

''Well'' Replied the Deku Tree ''His Name was Link, always smiling and a great amount of courage, Had Blond Hair and no body could beat his Kindness and Motivation, but…''

Adam looked at the Deku Tree as though he was looking at him, ''He would always feel a great pain, as one of his friends would always die or be hurt in the end…''

''It is said that when he First arrived in Hyrule 3000 years ago, he was just a kid and couldn't be the Hero of Time, and yes he may have been a Kokiri our ancestors, but he was really a hylian that the Deku Tree before me looked after and treated him like a Kokiri…''

'He Must have been so Handsome and Brave' Thought Saria Blushing

…………………………………………………………………………………………

[Episode 1- The Kokiri Ruins

Adam and Saria, Navi and Tael Left together Adam Yawned, which made Saria, smack him over the head. ''What was that for'' Asked Adam in Pain.

''Well you did just Yawn'' Replied Navi to Adam's Pain

''Oops Sorry'' Chuckled Adam

Saria turned around in a hump…

''Saria'' Chuckled Adam

''Why Do I have to hang around with you'' Said Saria Angrily ''I Could have Girls as Friends who understand me and ye I've known you since we where born into the Forest but that doesn't mean I have to be around you 24/7''

''Maybe You Secretly Like Him'' Teased Tael

''What That Absurd I Don't Like Him!'' She Argued Back

Saria stopped talking, Hearing a calming melody behind her, she turned around to see Adam playing his Ocarina, which he got as a Birthday Present off her, she smiled sweetly and brought out Her own Ocarina and started playing the tune with him….

''Oh Cut it out will ya'' Said Mido stopping them from playing their Ocarinas knocking Adam's out of his hand and smashing it on the floor, ''I Hate Music'' Said Mido

Adam looked down onto the floor getting angry at what he did until…

''Mido!'' Shouted Adam as he punched him in the face Hard knocking him backwards ''How Dare you do that!''

''Why you little'' Said Mido ''what was that for?''

''For Destroying My Treasure'' he said as he picked up all the pieces of Saria's Ocarina

''Treasure?'' Asked Mido ''that crappy piece of Junk?''

Adam hit him again Harder holding onto the pieces of the Ocarina, ''This Piece of Junk as you call it'' Replied Adam in Anger as Saria looked on, ''Is From my Best Friend who id Protect Forever, So Just like her id Protect this Ocarina Forever!!!''

''Well sorry'' Said Mido ''but at least I'm not that sad, probably like your friend for giving you that crappy Ocarina…''

Adam Drew his sword pointing at Mido's Fraught, ''do you want to say that again Mido?'' Asked Adam Angrily ''Or Should I just slice your neck open now…''

Saria Put her Hand on Adams and Brought his Sword Back from Mido's Fraught, Adam then dropped the sword and Saria Hugged Him, Adam had a large blush on his face, as red as Mido's hair, Mido looked on in shock as His 'Girlfriend' as he called her hug someone else… ''Thank You'' she said sweetly ''But just don't do that again, ok?'' she asked

''Ok'' Chuckled Adam as he put the sword back behind him, getting rid of his blush…

''Wait that was Saria's Ocarina?'' Asked Mido Shocked

''Ye it was…'' Replied Adam still a little angry…

''Oh Crap'' Said Mido Surprised ''Saria im so sorry ill eh make it up to you I promise''

As Mido Ran off Saria looked at Adam then Mido then Adam again and asked ''What was that all about'' confused…

A Bit Later on

''Adam, Adam, ADAM!!'' Shouted Saria as she knocked on his door

''Yes?'' Replied Adam ''what is it im a bit Busy…''

''Can I come in?'' She Giggled

Adam went over unlocked the Door and went back to his Bench, Saria came in to see Adam working on the Ocarina trying to fix it, she was amazed that half of it was back together and it looked brand new….

''How do you do it Adam?'' Asked Saria

''I Have no Idea'' Said Adam as he fitted the final piece onto the ocarina…

Saria picked up the ocarina, it didn't break and it looked like it had never been smashed, Saria put her lips on the end and started to play the calming melody that they where playing before Mido came, it worked beautifully…

''Still don't know how you can do that Adam'' Chuckled Saria

''What you mean you're the one who was playing the tune'' Replied Adam

''I Mean…'' Said Saria ''Oh Never Mind''

''Adam?'' Asked Saria

''Ye?'' He replied

''Thank you for what you did today'' She Said

Saria Smiled as she Left the room before Link could say anything ''Good Night'' she said while smiling ''Oh and Don't forget, we got to meet Lucas Tomorrow at the secret spot'' She winked as she left his House

''I Know'' he replied ''the place where the 1st Hero of Time was Born'' He laughed

That Night

Adam was turning in his Sleep, Pictures of a boy in Green like from the Kokari like he was, different people in Green where appearing with someone wounded or Dead in their arms…

''Adam! Wake up!'' shouted Navi which made Adam open his eyes, he was covered in sweat and saw Navi looking down on him, ''Are you ok?'' she asked while coming closer to him…

''I Think so'' Replied Adam still heating up

''Ill go get help'' Said Navi Worried as she flew towards the Door

''Navi Don't'' Shouted Adam ''Ill be ok, ok?''

''Ok'' Replied Navi still worried, as she lay back down next to Adam…

The Next Morning

Adam left his House, and ran into the Forest going towards the Secret spot; he was a lot better since that night but navi still worried about him…

''Adam are you sure your ok'' Asked Navi

''Navi would a sick person be running now?'' Chuckled Adam

''No, But…''

''Plus Tael's Waiting…'' Chuckled Adam ''And Ninty…''

Navi seemed to be going faster then Adam at this Time ''then what are we waiting for?'' Said Navi Impatient

''Navi and Ninty'' Chuckled Adam ''She Loves Him, He still doesn't know''

Adam laughed as he tried to catch up Navi, but of course she could fly, he couldn't ''Navi'' shouted Adam ''Just cause Ninty's there doesn't mean you have to fly away from me'' He Chuckled, Navi slowed down so Adam could catch up with her ''Sorry'' she said guiltily…

''Its ok'' He Said ''Just don't put love in the way of Friendship ok?''

Navi Got angry ''I'm, I'm, Not in Love'' she said angrily while blushing

''Oh Navi there you are'' Said a Fairy

''Oh Ninty…'' Said Navi Trying to talk…

Adam Chuckled ''told ya'' he whispered in the fairy's ear…

Navi whacked him continuously while blushing as Ninty and the others watched on. Adam laughed in pain a little bit till Navi stopped and looked at him still angry flying of in a huff…

''Ninty'' Shouted Lucas

''Oh ye sure boss…'' Said Ninty as he wandered over to him…

''Ninty'' Said Navi Quietly…

''So Adam'' Said Lucas as they walked to the Secret Spot ''what's up''

Adam didn't reply, he was too much in deep thought

''Dude?'' Asked Lucas

''Huh?'' Said Adam surprised ''Sorry I sorta dozed off'' He Chuckled

''Ye you've been doing that a lot'' Said Saria

''Its Just'' Replied Adam still in thought thinking how the Deku tree looked at him ''Actually never mind'' He Said Fast

At The Secret Spot

''Still cant believe this is where our ancestors lived'' Said Lucas

Adam Saria and Lucas where looking at a fence stopping them from going into the Secret Spot, it was blocked by the great Deku tree, as Monsters had taken it over now…

''Shame isn't it'' Said Saria a Bit Sad ''The Only thing that shows our ancestors''

''And Monsters Take over it'' Replied Lucas ''By The way where's Adam?''

From the Distance

''Adam Don't you dare'' Shouted Navi

''Navi…'' Said Adam ''Shhh''

''Saria over he-'' Said Navi before Adam shut her up…

There was a little bit of silence until ''Bleh!'' Shouted Navi ''Adam how could you do that?'' ''That was Disgusting!''

Saria, Lucas, Tael and Ninty Ran and Flew over the Bar to where Adam and Navi where on the floor, almost chocking ''I'm Going to Kill you Adam'' Shouted Navi in anger which made Adam run deeper into the Kokiri Ruins…

''Adam Stop You Baka!'' Shouted Navi

''If I Stop I Die!'' Shouted Adam

''If you go any further your die too Baka!'' Saria Shouted Back

Adam was Too Far Out of Site, he had kept running not stopping, and he stopped outside a large Tree trunk with what seemed to be cave paintings on it of a young boy and a dragon sort of thing…

'Its Seems Familiar' Thought Adam as the Sweat came back to him body, he didn't notice he just climbed the worn down wooden Ladder, it was missing a few steps, but nethertheless it was still climbable. When he had climbed the top he passed through a ripped Curtain, into a room familiar to his own, one word was rushing through his mind, one single word that the Great Deku Tree had said, the word of The Hero of Time… Link!

………………………………………………………………………………………….

©opyright.2007

Adam Newell Enterprises

[Deku Tree, Link, Mido, Navi, Tael and Saria are ©opyright of Nintendo Adam, Ninty and Lucas Belong To Me

[Send me messages if you have any ideas how I can Continue Work!


End file.
